


Helping A Criminal Isn't THAT Bad

by PaladinAlby



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC Verse, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Humour, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: I found you on the ground bleeding out and recognised that you were one of the most wanted criminals in the country so I decided to take you to my house instead of a hospital and now I’m caring for you and helping you though you could easily kill me.





	Helping A Criminal Isn't THAT Bad

**Author's Note:**

> literally found this prompt on my phone and Jeremwood came to mind.
> 
> [Unedited]

Jeremy walked out of the bar with a grimace on his face. His original intention for going there was to get drunk and hopefully get laid, however life was never particularly nice to him. To make a long story short, he ordered his first drink and then was automatically targeted by a bunch of dudes looking for a fight. Not that Jeremy was surprised, he lives in Los Santos for crying out loud, it’s the fucking capital of crime in America. But as soon as he got his drink, the men were surrounding him, making remarks about his height to which Jeremy rolled his eyes, it’s always insults about his height. 

“Listen I really don’t want any trouble.” He had said to them, and the men laughed at him, one of them leaning in close and giving him the meanest look he could muster up. 

“Then get the fuck out.” And with that Jeremy was up and out of there, his beer forgotten. He shoved his hands in his jacket, walking in the direction of his apartment complex. While he was busy thinking about what the hell he was going to do once he got home, he was brought out his thoughts by someone groaning, the noise coming from the alley way he just got to. 

“Ooookay that’s not weird at all.” Jeremy said under his breath, listening for a moment longer for any more noises. As he was about to move on with his life, he heard a whimper. “Ugh I’m gonna have to check it out, aren’t I?”

Jeremy sighed to himself as he turned his body to face the alley way, slowly and quietly walking forward, hoping that the noises were just a hurt animal and not people having sex. As he continued forward, the sounds got louder until he stumbled upon a person, slumped on the ground, back resting against the brick wall of a building. 

The first thing Jeremy noticed was the blood stains on the person’s body, his whole shirt was soaked in it and his arms were covered in patches of the red liquid. The next thing he noticed was the skull mask sitting next to the man, making Jeremy’s blood run cold. The final thing was the infamous style of the jacket. Black with a patch of blue on each shoulder and white stripes. 

‘Holy shit’ Jeremy thought to himself as his brain connected the dots. ‘It’s the fucking vagabond holy shit’ Jeremy wanted to panic and run away from him, leave him here for someone else to stumble upon because fuck he is one of the most wanted criminals in the fucking country right now. 

Before Jeremy could come to a decision, the Vagabond moved, his head falling back so it rested against the wall, eyes locking onto the indecisive mans. And in that moment Jeremy knew he was fucked. ‘God fucking dammit he’s hot’ he thought as he scanned the man’s face, it was mostly clear of injury aside from a few small bruises and cuts. Jeremy sighed as he realised he’s gonna have to help the Vagabond, but how? He can’t take him to the hospital, they will lock him up in prison as soon as he’s healed up.

“Ah god dammit.” Jeremy mumbled, deciding that he’s just gonna have to take the criminal back to his place and help him from there. The Vagabond was still staring at him, no expression but slight hurt on his face. “Can you walk?”

The man shrugged and didn’t make a move to attempt walking, staying in his slumped position. Jeremy rolled his eyes, leaning down to be eye level with the man. 

“Okay listen, I’m gonna help you up and take you back to mine to patch you up. So, you gotta work with me here pal if you don’t wanna be in pain for the rest of the night.” The Vagabond stared at him for a moment, scanning his eyes and face before slowly nodding his head, letting Jeremy help him up.

Once he was standing, an arm thrown around Jeremy’s shoulders, the shorter man’s arm around his waist for support, they started moving slowly. The Vagabond was limping and barely walking but luckily Jeremy works out a lot, he supported most of the criminal’s weight easily and helped him along the sidewalk towards his apartment. They didn’t talk throughout the walk there, the only sound between them was the pained grunts and gasps coming from the Vagabond. 

Jeremy leaned the Vagabond against the wall next to his front door, hand digging into his pockets to find his keys. He swung the door open with little care once it was unlocked, moving to his previous position next to the injured man and helping him inside, kicking the door closed behind them. They slowly walked over to the couch where Jeremy let him lay down, fast walking to the bathroom to grab his first aid kit and making his way back to the man.

“Okay listen im gonna patch you up now but you gotta not kill me when the pain gets worse” Jeremy sat down next to the couch, opening the first aid kit and pulling out a cloth, alcohol, sewing needle, thread and a bandage. The only response he got from the criminal was an eye roll. Apart from grunts, gasps and yells of pain, the Vagabond stayed perfectly silent throughout it all.

Sometime after the treatment and Jeremy managing to force the man to swallow some pain meds, the Vagabond passed out on his couch, snoring slightly. Jeremy sighed as he looked at the man, his brain trying to process the events of the night. He was having trouble coming to terms with the fact that he just helped and possibly saved the life of one of the most wanted criminals right now, he should have just left the Vagabond to bleed out, save the lives of many innocents that the man would inevitably kill in his future. 

But for some reason completely unknown to Jeremy, it just didn’t feel right to leave the man there. Maybe it was because if it was him bleeding out, he wouldn’t want someone leaving him there. Maybe it’s because he would have done the same to any other human being, and leaving the Vagabond out of that group is just too rude to him. And maybe, just maybe it’s because Jeremy is really fucking attracted to him. 

Jeremy rolled his eyes at himself, walking towards the bathroom and shoving the first aid kit back under the sink. He strolled into his bedroom next, quickly stripping off his clothes and throwing on an old t-shirt and climbing into his bed. He stayed awake for another hour, staring at the ceiling, his brain constantly reminding him that the Vagabond, the most fearsome member of the Fake AH Crew, was currently passed out on his couch.

\---

When Jeremy woke up the next morning, he felt relaxed, almost like nothing was wrong in his life. Until he remembered the criminal that was on his couch last night, making him jump out of bed, grabbing a pair of pants and trying to slip them on, managing to actually face plant on the floor.

“Fucking dammit” he said, getting back up and pulling his pants up, doing them up and taking quick strides out of his bed room into the main living area. His eyebrows furrowed when he didn’t see a figure on his couch, looking around the room for any sign of the man but saw nothing. Then heard some clattering noises come from the kitchen, and he quickly but cautiously walked over the respective room. And there he was, the oh so terrifying Vagabond, sitting on the bench and eating what Jeremy presumed was cereal. 

It only took a minute for the man to realise that his host was in the room now, swallowing his mouthful quickly and smiling at him. Jeremy had never been so confused in his life. 

“Hey, sorry if I’m over stepping my boundaries I was just really hungry so I thought I would help myself.” The man’s voice had a slight Georgian charm in it, making Jeremy’s knees feel weak slightly. 

“Ah it’s okay, just didn’t think you would be healed enough to even move.” Jeremy replied, walking towards his fridge and grabbing the milk out, reaching for a glass in the cupboard. 

“Eh I’ve had worse injuries, I’m kinda used to it now.” Jeremy scoffed at that reply, suddenly aware at how talkative the man was now in comparison to last night. 

“Right…” Jeremy said awkwardly, taking a big gulp of his milk. For a moment, the room was silent apart from the man’s crunching and swallowing.

“I guess I should say thank you for helping me out last night, it was very kind of you considering who I am” the Vagabond said, giving Jeremy a slight smile. 

“Oh, it’s uh it’s fine, I wouldn’t want to be left bleeding out in a alley way so it’s only fair I help someone that is bleeding out” Jeremy finished off his drink and rinsed his cup out, placing the cup in the dishwasher, not caring that the dishes in there were clean ones. 

“Right. I uh took the liberty of calling my team, they are on their way to get me so I will be out of your hair soon.” Jeremy nodded at that, reaching for the man’s finished bowl and went about rinsing it, putting it in the dishwasher and turning the machine on. 

They stayed in silence for the rest of twenty minutes until there was a knock on the door, a british voice yelling “it’s me!” Ryan chuckled and hopped off the bench, reaching for his jacket and skull mask resting on Jeremy’s table. Before the man left, he turned to Jeremy with a hand outstretched for the shorter man to shake. 

“I suggest you keep an eye out for a little bit of a reward. My boss was pleased to hear that some stranger took me in and patched me up.” Jeremy stared at him with a furrowed brow but nodded, shaking the man’s hand. “Also, the names Ryan. I don’t usually tell strangers that but I’m you won’t stay a stranger.”

Jeremy froze up at the wink Ryan threw at him, watching him walk to the door and leave. It took a moment for Jeremy to recollect himself, shaking his head at the whole ordeal. When he walked passed the table, a piece of paper caught his eyes. He picked up and raised his eye at the numbers scrawled upon it, a little ‘R’ signing it off, he couldn’t help the smile that graced his features.

\---

It’s been months since that night and morning, and in those months Jeremy and Ryan had gone on numerous dates and started a relationship. Jeremy ended up joining the Fake AH Crew, his criminal name being Rimmy Tim, to which Ryan had rolled his eyes but a fond smile had been shot Jeremy’s way. Ryan himself trained Jeremy, and some of those training sessions may have ended up being make out sessions. 

It was currently night time, Ryan was curled up in Jeremy’s side, head resting on the shorter man’s chest with an arm thrown across his stomach. Jeremy had an arm around his shoulders, fingers carding through his hair. They had successfully pulled off a heist that day, managing to snag themselves 1 million from the bank. It had resulted in some very hot sex, the both of them still running on the adrenaline high. 

And now they lay together, safe and out of harm’s way, sleep starting to overtake their minds and Jeremy can’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt you want me to write for these two dorks, then please feel free to comment it!


End file.
